Revenge-part 3
by Vince1976
Summary: Things get dangerous when people know more then they are letting on. Barnaby does not trust Mr Sweeney the owner of the club after he is questioned and asks Jones to find out what the man is hiding. Meanwhile the killer keeps targeting the detectives.


I don't own Midsomer Murders or DCI Banks

Chapter One

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was awakened by a strange sound coming from the hotel hallway. He was not sure if he was still asleep or wide-awake. It sounded as though someone was hammering on the walls. The hammering stopped and there were heavy footsteps. Ben got out of bed and went to the door to the hotel room.

"Hello" Ben called "Anyone out there?"

There was no reply and the footsteps stopped right by the door. The sergeant hurried to the other bedroom and thumped on the door to get the attention of his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby. The door opened and a very sleepy annoyed Chief Inspector gave the sergeant a look that said _I was trying to sleep_.

"Jones what in the world were you doing thumping on my door and disturbing my sleep?" Barnaby demanded.

"Sir there is someone in the hall trying to get into our room" Ben said ignoring the fact that he awoke his superior officer.

"Jones are you sure? I did not hear anything"

Ben turned towards the door.

"They are gone now" Ben said, "They were there sir"

"It is possible you were just dreaming" Barnaby said sitting down on the edge of his sergeant's bed.

"I was not dreaming sir!"

"Jones calm down. It was probably just one of the other hotel guests"

"Would the other guests thump on the walls?"

Barnaby frowned puzzled.

"You heard thumping?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Ben said "Why?"

"Dam him! Come on Jones we need to get downstairs"

"Downstairs?"

"We just had a visit from our little friend"

The main man at the front desk looked at Barnaby as though he were insane.

"I can assure you Chief Inspector that we did not have any invited guests," he said, "Now if you excuse me I have some things I need to get done. I do not have time for your sergeant's fantasies"

"Can we have a look at your security tapes?" Barnaby said his voice getting dangerously soft "If there was an intruder here tonight he may have been caught on your cameras"

"You are wasting your time. DS Jones probably had a nightmare"

"_Now Mr Smith_"

The man nodded nervous about the murderous look Barnaby was giving him. He led the Chief Inspector and his sergeant to a small room. He just shock his head as he watched the detectives look through the tapes.

"You are not going to get anywhere," he said.

"Sir look" Ben said.

A man was creeping around the side of the hotel and into the alley.

"Could that be the killer sir?" Ben asked.

"So he was here tonight," Barnaby said. He turned to Mr Smith.

"Is there a door leading into the hotel from the alley?" he asked.

"Yes" Mr Smith said, "However that could be anyone. Maybe it was just someone making a delivery"

"At three-thirty in the morning?" Barnaby said "Very unlikely"

"I still think you are making a big deal out of nothing"

Barnaby turned to his sergeant.

"Jones go and question the rest the guests and ask if anyone seen or heard anything unusual tonight" he said and then turned a glare on Mr Smith.

Chapter Two

Ben walked into the station yawning. He had spent the last few hours interviewing people at the hotel. Several people did say that they heard the same thumping and footsteps the sergeant had heard. Someone had indeed been at the hotel. Ben walked up the stairs and went in search of Barnaby. He found the Chief Inspector in Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks office. The two DCI`s seemed to be deep in conversation that they did not notice the sergeant.

"Why on earth would the killer come to the hotel in the first place?" Banks asked.

"He was trying to scare us" Barnaby said, "He just wants to get us rattled"

"You claim the killer called you the night before?"

"He threatened me and my sergeant Alan. I am very frightened for Jones. This killer will do what the threatened to do. I will not allow it even if it means…"

Ben decided now was the right time to interrupt the conversation.

"Excuse me sirs," he said, "I have talked to several people at the hotel and they said someone was thumping around the hotel knocking on walls and making a lot of noise"

"Did anyone see who it was Sergeant?" Banks asked.

"No sir but they did hear him"

"Did you talk to Mr Smith Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes I did and he tried to make it sound as though it was nothing even though people were complaining about the noise sir"

"Someone thumping around in a hotel late at night is not suspicious? If I were the hotel owner something like that would be cause for concern"

"He even tried to make it sound like I was causing a panic and making trouble"

Just then a PC came into the office.

"Sir" he said to Banks "Someone called and said they saw some mysterious activity on the abandoned property next door to him"

Barnaby walked down the hallway engaged in an argument with his sergeant. Jones wanted to go to and check out the property but the Chief Inspector had put his foot down.

"Jones" Barnaby said, "I am just trying to protect you. You were threatened"

"May I remind you sir you were threatened as well?" Ben snapped.

"I am aware of that. Do not argue with me. Go and check on Amanda"

"Sir the killer could be hiding somewhere on this property. What if something were to happen?"

"That is why it would be best if you checked on Amanda. It is better if something were to happen to one of us. It would be better if it were me"

Ben suddenly felt a lump come to his throat. He remembered the conversation he had walked in on in Banks office.

"Sir" he said.

Barnaby read the look on his sergeant's face.

"I know you are worried Jones" he said, "Do not worry. I will be careful I promise"

The Chief Inspector's promise did not make Ben feel any better but he just signed and said:

"Be careful sir"

Chapter Three

The property was huge. It stretched for several acres. There was a huge farmhouse that had several broken windows and holes in the roof. To the left of the farmhouse stood an old barn and several sheds. Down the hill from the farmhouse were a big duck pond and a trail led through the property to the woods. Barnaby went to search the house while DC Jackman and DS Hatchley searched the barn and the sheds. The house looked like no one had lived in it for years. Cobwebs and dust were all over the place. An old staircase led to the top floor. To the right of the staircase a short hallway led to the kitchen and just to the left of the kitchen was the dinning room and beyond that what looked like a small living room. Barnaby carefully made his way up the stairs and down the hall. There was a master bedroom and two small bedrooms and at the end of the hall a bathroom. Finding nothing upstairs Barnaby went downstairs and out the door to see how DC Jackman and DS Hatchley were making out. Just as the Chief Inspector approached the barn he thought he saw movement behind him from the corner of his eye.

"Whose there" he called out.

Suddenly something hit Barnaby on the head and then there was darkness.

Ben had gotten back to the station an hour ago and Barnaby was still not back yet. _Do not think the worst Jones_ Ben thought to himself _Barnaby will be back soon so calm down_. However the sergeant could not calm down. His boss could be in trouble. Ben hurried to Banks office. Banks looked up and noticed that Ben was really worried.

"You are worried about your DCI am I right?" Banks asked.

"Sir do you know where this property is?" Ben asked.

"Yes I do and since you are so worried I will go with you"

"Thanks sir"

The drive though not long seemed endless to the sergeant. He should have been more stubborn and not allowed Barnaby to go on his own. Ben knew Barnaby was only looking out for him but if he were killed he would not be around to protect the sergeant.

DC Jackman and DS Hatchley were surprised when Banks came tearing onto the property like a bat out of hell. Banks and Jones got out of the car and hurried towards the DC and DS.

"Where is DCI Barnaby?" Banks demanded.

"The last time we saw him sir he went to search the house," DS Hatchley said.

"Okay I will go and see if he is still there. You two and Sergeant Jones keep searching the property"

Banks hurried in the direction of the house. Ben felt knots in his gut. Something felt very wrong. DC Jackman put a hand on the sergeant's arm.

"I am sure DCI Barnaby is alright sir," she said.

"You are probably right. I am overreacting" Ben said "Did you two find anything?"

"Not much just old farm equipment. No one has lived here for years"

"Still it is just the place for a serial killer to hide. No one would suspect he is here"

"I think the witness was wrong when they said they saw something" DS Hatchley said, "We should concentrate our efforts in finding DCI Barnaby"

"I am sure DCI Banks will find him in the farmhouse. Come on lets keep searching. We may still find something," DC Jackman said.

Suddenly there was a groan from one of the sheds. Ben went to the shed with caution not sure what he would find. DC Jackman and DS Hatchley followed close behind. The three detectives found Barnaby behind a stack of old boxes. The Chief Inspector groaned again and moved as though he was trying to stand up.

"Sir" Ben cried grabbing Barnaby`s arm.

"Oh god my head" Barnaby moaned.

"It is okay sir. I got you"

Barnaby`s eyes widened when he saw his sergeant.

"What in the world are you doing here Jones?" he asked.

"I was worried that something happened and I was right," Ben said.

"I am glad you are here Jones. Did you see anyone?"

"No sir"

"I suspect that I was attacked by our killer"

Chapter Four

By late afternoon over a dozen PC`s and several CSI`s were going over the house, barn and sheds with a fine tooth comb looking for possible evidence that someone had been hiding out on the property. Ben was in the kitchen dealing with Barnaby`s head wound which did not look to bad once it had stopped bleeding. Barnaby grabbed his sergeant's arm as Ben examined the wound.

"All right Jones" he said "Enough playing mother hen. I am okay"

"Sir this wound might need stitches" Ben said, "You were lucky it was not a lot worse"

"I am fine really. Come on. Lets go and see if the CSI`s have found anything"

Barnaby slipped off the chair and went outside through the kitchen door and out onto the large patio at the back of the house. Two CSI`s were gathering what looked like bloody clothing. The CSI`s looked up as they heard the detectives approaching.

"We found this clothing hidden under some bushes," the first CSI said.

"Could the clothing belong to the killer?" Barnaby asked.

"Its possible sir. We will take this back to the lab and see if the blood matches any of the victims"

"Have you found anything else?"

"No not yet but we will keep going over everything"

Barnaby walked passed the CSI`s and down the pathway to the small garden. The Chief Inspector looked out at the landscape deep in thought. Even though the view was gorgeous there seemed to be the presence of evil. Ben walked up beside Barnaby with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay sir?" Ben asked.

Barnaby did not say anything but turned in his sergeant's direction and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The detectives left when it got dark and went back to the station. They had a meeting in the boardroom. There was no question that the killer had been hiding out on that farm. There was also hope that the car was somewhere on the property. There was also worry that Amanda was still a target. The detectives planned to have a press conference in the morning.

Chapter Five

Amanda paced her flat feeling nervous. Every noise and shadow made her jump. She did not feel like going out. Amanda was just too scared to. She would think that any man who looked her way was the killer. She walked into her small kitchen and took the kettle and tea pot out to make herself a pot of tea to calm her nerves. The only good thing about being cooped up in her flat was the very nice young DS had come by to check on her. Amanda thought he was very good looking with his dark hair and dark brown eyes. Samantha would tell Amanda to go for it but DS Jones was a police officer investigating a serial killer case and she was a witness as well as a victim. It would not be right. Suddenly the phone rang startling Amanda. It was Samantha calling to see if she would like to go out.

"Sorry Samantha but I rather just stay in my flat" Amanda said.

"You can't just stay all cooped up just because of what happened?" Samantha said firmly "You need to have some fun"

"I am so nervous and shaken up. I am too scared to go out. Every noise and shadow makes me want to run and hide"

"You are being ridiculous"

Amanda felt anger in her gut.

"I am not" she snapped "You would feel nervous if you were attacked by a serial killer"

"Amanda"

"Samantha just go without me please"

Amanda heard her friend mutter a curse and then Samantha hung up the phone.

Chapter Six

The next day hundreds of reporters crowded in a small room just off the main squad room. DI Cabbot and DC Jackman checked to see if the microphones were working while PC`s began escorting the reporters to their seats. DCI Banks sat in his office going over his notes before it was time to go in front of the cameras. He looked up just as there was a knock on his door. DS Hatchley stood in the entrance to Banks office.

"Can I have a few minutes sir?" Hatchley asked.

"Make it fast Jim" Banks said "I have to be in front of the cameras in five minutes"

"I looked into the background of that Sam fellow and you will not believe what I found out"

Banks raised an eyebrow.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Yeah you can say that" Hatchley said.

"Come on and sit down Jim. You caught my interest"

Hatchley sat down.

"It seems as though Sam's sister was one of the original twelve victims sir" Hatchley said.

"You got to be kidding me" Banks said surprised "Why did he not say anything"

"Maybe it was too painful"

"So Sam knew that the killer was driving the car the night Carly was killed because he knew the killer painted the windows of his car with black paint"

"I think we should get him into the interview room sir. Sam may still be hiding something"

"Okay. We will go and bring him in for more questioning after the press conference. I agree with you he is keeping something back"

Holly sat in the middle of the room. She had made herself out to be a reporter. Her plan was to publicly attack he police force in front of all of these reporters. She looked to the front of the room and noticed DCI Banks, DCI Barnaby and DI Cabbot. However her full attention was on Barnaby and her eyes narrowed when he looked her way. He did not seem to notice her but was busy talking quietly with Banks.

"All right lets begin" Banks said finally "A witness told us that they saw suspicious activity on the property next door to him and officers went and searched the area. Bloody clothes were found on the scene and the lad is currently checking to see if the blood matches any of the victims. Also officers are still searching the property at this time along with the CSI`s. We hope to find evidence that the killer had been hiding out on this farm. Any questions?"

"What about the car Chief Inspector Banks?" a reporter in the front row asked.

"We hope that the car will be found on the property"

"What about the young woman who was attacked?" another reporter asked, "Has she been able to identify her attacker?"

"The young woman is too shaken up at this time. We will question her soon"

"I understand that there was another woman who was attacked but she was killed"

"Yes. Her name was Karla Green"

"Is it your theory that the killer is targeting women who go to that club?" a third reporter asked.

"Although the first victim was not at that club we suspect that the killer is hanging out at the Eastvale club. A man has been seen at the club and we been told he watches and then follows young women. He is often dressed informally and has blond hair and blue eyes"

"Is it true there was a murder in Midsomer similar to these murders DCI Barnaby?"

"Yes there was" Barnaby said.

"You were one of the detectives on the original case and know who we are dealing with?"

"Yes"

Holly saw her chance to jump in.

"This is all bullshit!" she yelled, "You police officers do not know what you are talking about. You are all so clueless"

Holly ran to the front of the room and almost jumped onto the table before Sergeant Jones held her back.

"You all are full of it!" Holly yelled struggling in Jones's arms "Especially you DCI Barnaby!"

Jones led the woman out of the room. Holly continued to yell and swear as she was led away. Barnaby just closed his eyes and sighed.

Chapter Seven

Mike Summers sat on the couch and watched as his wife made a fool of herself on camera. He saw Holly being led away kicking and screaming by Sergeant Jones. What in the world was Holly thinking? Mike got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys. He hurried outside to his car and drove in the direction of Eastvale.

As Mike entered the police station he could hear his wife yelling at several PC`s, Sergeant Jones and DCI Barnaby. Barnaby was trying to calm Holly down with not much success. She kept yelling and glaring at the DCI. Mike walked up and grabbed his wife's arm.

"Come on Holly" he said "Do not make more of a scene then you already have"

"Let my arm go Mike" Holly said rather coldly "I just want everyone here to know how I feel"

"I saw you on the TV. How could you do something so stupid? Did you have any idea what you looked like?"

"So now I am stupid is that what your saying?"

"I did not say you were stupid Holly. What you did was stupid"

Holly turned her glare on her husband.

"Am I the only one here who cares about Carly?" she said "Maybe you have forgotten Mike but our daughter was murdered!"

"I have not forgotten Holly" Mike said, "We have to let the police do their jobs"

Holly snorted.

"Have they caught the bastard Mike?" Holly snapped "No"

"Holly please lets just go" Mike pleaded.

Holly turned her glare back at Barnaby.

"Okay fine Mike" she said, "I just hope that the police will get off their lazy asses and solve this case"

Mike mouthed an apology to Barnaby and left with his wife.

Chapter Eight

Sam White was surprised when DCI Banks and DS Hatchley were again on his doorstep. He suddenly realized why they were there.

"I have a feeling you found out about my sister" Sam said leading the two detectives to the small sitting room. Neither detective sat this time.

"Why did you not say anything?" Banks asked.

"I am so sorry Chief Inspector" Sam said, "It was so horrible I just wanted to forget it"

"We need you to come to the station for a formal interview," DS Hatchley said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We need to know what you know" Banks said, "It could help with our case"

"I just want to forget it. Sorry but I cannot help you. I am really busy right now"

Banks felt a little sorry for Sam. This case was probably bringing up bad memories for him but they needed answers.

"I am sorry Sam to do this to you but we need answers and you are the only one who may have the answers to a lot of questions" Banks said "You have to come with us back to the station"

"This is police harassment" Sam said, "I told you what I knew so why don't you just leave me alone"

"You have told us very little Sam" Banks said firmly "You know things from the original case that could help us. You need to come with us now!"

Sam started to sob and Banks heart went out to him. He hated to do this to a man who obviously had not gotten over his sister's death but there were times when you had to play hardball to get answers. Sam did not say anything all the way back to Eastvale.

Sam sat in the interview room with his head in his arms refusing to look at the two detectives who sat across from him. Banks had the folder with the information his DS had found on Sam open in front of him and he waited for Sam to look up so they could begin the questioning.

"Sam" Banks called "We need answers. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can go home"

Sam looked up his eyes red from crying. His dark eyes were swimming with tears and they looked like they had sparks in them.

"This is stupid" Sam snapped, "I am going to complain to your superior officer"

"Do what you must but you will answer our questions"

"You can't make me"

DS Hatchley glared at the man.

"Believe me we can," he said his voice soft with a touch of menace " It would be in your best interests if you answered DCI Banks questions"

"Are you threatening me?" Sam asked.

"No it is just as warning"

"It would be best if you did what DS Hatchley suggests Sam" Banks said, "My sergeant does have a bit of a reputation"

Sam glared at both of them.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Can you tell us about the night your sister was killed?" Banks asked.

"She was gutted. That is all I have to say"

"Come on Sam. We need to know more"

"I found her. I found her at the side of the road with her insides ripped out. Can we stop this?"

"Sorry Sam. I know this is painful but please tell us what you know"

Sam stubbornly crossed his arms.

"I am going to complain about the two of you," he snapped.

Banks sighed realizing that they were not going to get anywhere. He got up and opened the door to the interview room and signalled to a PC who was standing in the hallway.

"Take Mr White down to the cells" he ordered.

Sam could not believe what he was hearing.

"You can't do that!" he cried as the PC grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

"He is not going to talk sir" DS Hatchley said "I think we should have come down on him hard"

"That would not have helped Jim" Banks said "We need to interview him again and we need to have Barnaby in here"

"Why sir?"

"Barnaby was part of the original case. Sam may open up if he sees a familiar face"

Chapter Nine

Barnaby stood by the whiteboard deep in thought. His thoughts went back to the original twelve victims and how awful the whole thing was. This man was a complete monster who had to be stopped. This time prison was not an option. This time the Masked Avenger had to die or else more women were going to be killed. He was just too evil to even exist in this world. Barnaby was startled by his feelings. Normally he did not want vengeance. However his sergeant and friend had been threatened and the Chief Inspector had gone completely into protective mode.

"Sir" a voice said behind him startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Jones?" Barnaby said without turning around.

"DCI Banks has been looking for you sir"

Barnaby turned around.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"A witness is not talking and DCI Banks felt he would feel more comfortable with you there"

"Why?"

"He did not say sir"

" Who is this witness Jones?"

"A Sam White"

Barnaby looked at his sergeant shocked.

"Sam White?" he gasped.

"Yes sir" Ben said "Why?"

"His sister was one of the original twelve victims"

Barnaby sat in Banks office. The two DCI`s were going through the information that DS Hatchley had found on Sam White. Barnaby felt all of his muscles tense up as he read the details. Everything came back to him. He could see Sam White's face when he demanded that Barnaby find the bastard. Sam had been in his mid-thirties at the time. He also had been the one to find his sister's body.

"It says here that Sam had a fight with his sister before she died about a guy she was seeing" Banks said.

"We checked out this young man but there was nothing suspicious about him" Barnaby said.

"I will have DC Jackman check into his background anyway just in case there was something you missed the first time"

"Alan I am telling you there is nothing. We caught the killer remember"

"He may not be the killer but if Sam did not want his sister near him there had to be a reason"

Barnaby closed the file and sighed.

"Sam told me at the time that Brad Tucker was a strange person" he said "He always was going around at night looking through people's windows, watching the young women and he had pictures of naked women in his bedroom. It does not surprise me that Sam did not want his sister near him. We even suspected him of being the killer. He may have been a little strange but he was slightly retarded. There was no way he could have killed those women"

"What did your boss think John?" Banks asked.

"My DI was convinced that Brad was our man just because he was a little strange but Brad had the biggest heart in the world. The idea of hurting another human being upset him"

"Where is Brad now? Do you know?"

"I have no idea Alan"

Banks went to the door of his office and called to DC Jackman.

"Could you check into the background of Brad Tucker please"?

Chapter Ten

DI Cabbot cornered DS Jones in the hallway on her way to Banks office. Annie had just gotten a lead on the car. Ben blocked her path and explained that DCI Banks was busy in a private meeting with Barnaby.

"How would you like to go for a little ride Sergeant?" Annie asked.

"I am not doing anything right now Gov" Ben said, "Lets go"

The DI and DS drove through Eastvale towards the club.

"I got a tip that the car was seen near the club" Annie said, "Let us hope it is still there and we can follow it and see where it goes"

"If we are lucky it will lead us to that deserted farm" Ben added.

As the detectives got near the club a set of headlights came on in the alley next to the club. Annie turned onto a side street, made a three point turn and pulled over. A dark Honda pulled out of the alley. Annie followed a few car lengths behind.

"We should get some backup Gov" Ben said, "This could be very dangerous. Who knows what he will do if he discovers he is being followed"

"There is not time to be cautious Sergeant" Annie said, "We need to follow this lead or else we will not have another chance"

"What if he leads us into some sort of trap?"

"It is a risk we have to take"

Ben stared straight ahead biting his lip. He knew he should not have agreed to this especially when he had been threatened. The sergeant knew they should have reported the lead to Banks or Barnaby. The car drove out of Eastvale. It was just about three o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that there was a least two hours left of daylight. Ben knew it would be bad if he and DI Cabbot were stuck in the middle of nowhere in the dark.

Banks glared at the two DC`s. He had just been told that DI Cabbot and DS Jones had left to follow a lead without saying anything to him. Barnaby looked like he wanted to strangle both of them.

"Did they say where they were going?" Banks asked firmly.

"No sir" DC Jackman said not meeting her DCI`s eyes.

"Did they say what the lead was?" Barnaby snapped.

"DI Cabbot did say that she got a lead on that car sir" DC Templeton said.

"Why did one of you not come to me or DCI Barnaby?" Banks demanded.

Neither DC answered. Banks turned away in frustration while Barnaby gave them a hard stare.

"You two are going to stay here while DCI Banks and I are going after DI Cabbot and DS Jones" Barnaby said with a hardness to his voice "You are not to leave here. You are going to stay here and take our calls"

"But sir" both DC`s said.

"No arguments"

The two DCI`s left the station hoping nothing would go very wrong. DI Cabbot and DS Jones were probably going into a very dangerous situation. On the way out Banks called to his sergeant DS Hatchley.

Chapter Eleven

The sun had set as DI Cabbot and DS Jones followed the car down a narrow pathway, which ran around the boundaries of the property. DI Cabbot followed the car at a very slow pace so not to alarm the driver. Ben felt that they were taking a very big risk. They were out in the middle of nowhere and the nearest farm was a couple of miles up the road. If something were to happen there was no way they could get help. The detectives saw the car pull up and drive into a large shed that was in the middle of the woods. DI Cabbot parked behind some trees and turned off the motor and the headlights.

"I still think this is not such a good idea Gov" Ben said, "We should have gone back to the station for help"

Annie paid no attention to the sergeant but kept her focus on the man who got out of the car and walked down the path through the woods. In fact it was like she forgot he was even there. Annie got out of the car with two flashlights.

"Come on Sergeant" she said "Lets see where he is going"

"Gov I really think we should get back to the station for some backup" Ben said getting out of the car and taking the flashlight the DI handed him.

"I told you Sergeant" Annie said "This is a lead we can not let slip through our fingers. Now come on"

Ben rolled his eyes as he followed the DI into the woods. The shadows looked dark and eerie. After a time Ben could not see the DI who was right next to him. The light got dimmer and dimmer and soon it was so dark that the only light was from the flashlights. Suddenly Ben heard Annie gasp and the net thing he knew the DI feel to the ground unconscious. The sergeant turned and closed his eyes to the blinding light of another flashlight that was shinning in his face.

"This is a pleasant surprise" a voice said "We meet again Sergeant Jones"

Barnaby sat staring straight ahead as Banks drove. His heart was in his mouth. Who knew what trouble his sergeant and DI Cabbot had gotten into. He turned to Banks his eyes filled with fear.

"What if we too late Alan" Barnaby said.

"Do not think or say that John" Banks said "They will be alright. We must not think the worst"

Barnaby knew that the other DCI was trying to think positively. They could not think the worst even though it was hard. The sergeant and DI were alone in the dark with a possible serial killer. Anything could happen. Barnaby thought back to the phone call he received and hoped that he found not find Jones with his guts ripped out.

Banks pulled up behind DI Cabbot`s car and quickly got out and hurried over to take a look. Barnaby followed dreading what they would find. His sergeant could be in the car with his guts hanging out.

"Alan" he called.

"They are not here" Banks said, "They must have gone into the woods"

"Why would they do that?"

Banks went back to the car and got some flashlights.

"They must have been following the suspect," Banks said.

"It was foolish of them to follow him into those dark woods without backup" Barnaby said taking a flashlight.

"Let us hope we find them alive"

Barnaby followed Banks into the woods. It was so bark that the two DCI`s could not see more then a few feet in front of them even with the flashlights. After they had been walking for about twenty minutes they came to a small clearing and saw that DI Cabbot and DS Jones had been tied to some trees. Barnaby ran over to his sergeant.

"Jones" he cried.

Banks went over to Annie.

"Annie" he said "Annie it is Alan"

The DI moaned but did not respond to Banks. Barnaby started to untie Jones who was conscious.

"He took us by surprise" Ben said. He turned to Barnaby "It is good to see you sir"

"Jones you and I are going to have a serious chat," Barnaby said firmly.

"Sorry sir. I know what we did was stupid"

"It was more then stupid Jones. It was plain careless"

Annie finally woke up.

"Alan" she said.

"You and I are also going to have a serious talk Annie" Banks said "However now is not the time. We need to get you to the hospital"

Barnaby and Banks lead the two detectives back to the cars.

Chapter Twelve

Later that night Ben braced himself for a serious lecture. Barnaby sat on the edge of the bed. The Chief Inspector did not say anything but waited for the sergeant to speak first. Ben sat down on the other end of the bed.

"Sir" Ben said, "I know we should have told you or DCI Banks where we were going but DI Cabbot wanted to follow this lead"

Barnaby remained quiet but gave the indication he was listening.

"I told DI Cabbot that we were making a mistake but she insisted. I had to go along since she was my superior officer" Ben said.

Barnaby finally spoke.

"I understand that Jones" he said "However DI Cabbot had no right to order you to do something that dangerous"

"What did you suspect me to do sir? I could not allow DI Cabbot to go by herself"

"You should have found me or Banks and we would have gone with you as well as several PC`s"

"I know you were probably angry that I just took off like that"

"Not angry just scared"

"About what sir?"

"I was afraid I was going to find you dead. Remember you were threatened"

Ben looked at the floor and swallowed the lump that had started to from in his throat. He could only guess how frightened his boss must have been. Ben wanted to kick himself for being so stupid.

"I am sorry sir" Ben said.

"Please do not go anywhere without telling anyone again and always have three or four people with you" Barnaby said firmly.

"Yes sir"

"This killer is very dangerous my friend. We can not afford to take risks"

Chapter Thirteen

Samantha was angry because Amanda told her she still did not want to go out. Samantha felt that Amanda was just making excuses to stay in. So she was attacked but she had escaped. Amanda had to be thankful she was still alive. She should be enjoying life not being cooped up at home feeling sorry for her self. Samantha waved to Brain who waved back. Samantha went over to join him at the bar.

"Where is Amanda?" Brain asked taking a sip from his drink.

"At home feeling sorry for her self," Samantha said.

"She did not want to come tonight?"

"No because according to her she is just too scared"

"Samantha can you blame her? She was attacked for gods sake!"

"I do not want to talk about Amanda or the serial killer tonight. Come on let's dance"

Samantha grabbed Brain's arm and began to lead him to the dance floor. Brain broke free of Samantha's grasp.

"I do not feel like dancing" he snapped "Excuse me"

Brain walked through the crowd. Samantha gave him a glare.

"Jerk!" she cried.

Samantha turned and walked to one of the back exists.

He could not believe his luck when he saw the young woman standing in the alley going to the bathroom. He walked up behind her and grabbed her. The woman tried to shirk but he put a hand over her mouth. He took her behind some garbage dumpsters.

Chapter Fourteen

It was seven in the morning when Barnaby and Jones got the phone call about another body. The detectives got to the alley at eight o'clock. DCI Banks, DI Cabbot, DS Hatchley, DC Jackman and DC Templeton were already there. Barnaby walked down the alley already feeling a little ill. He knew what he would discover. The other detectives looked grim as Barnaby and his sergeant approached. They all stepped aside and allowed the Chief Inspector through. Barnaby kneeled by the body and turned it over. He gasped when he saw the face.

"What is it sir?" Ben asked trying to get a good look.

"The victim is Samantha" Barnaby said "Jones would you please go and tell Amanda"

Ben turned thankful to get away from the sight of Samantha's body.

"Yes sir" he said and went back down the alley.

"We have had four murders so far John" Banks said "We need to find this guy as quickly as possible. The press is going to have a field day"

"I know that Alan" Barnaby said "Come on lets get out of this alley"

Barnaby and Banks walked down the alley leaving DI Cabbot in charge of keeping the press away from the crime scene and organizing the witness interviews.

"I want to talk to the club owner again" Barnaby said "Three women who were in his club murdered and another attacked. I did not buy into his `saving his club's reputation` speech. He knows something Alan"

"I agree" Banks said, "What do you want to do? Should we bring him to the station for an interview?"

"No he might clam up. Lets interview him in his club. He might be embarrassed that he might talk to us"

The two DCI`s headed to the club.

The club owner Mr Sweeney looked scared as he saw the two DCI`s approach. He knew why they wanted to talk to him. He walked over to them and pointed to his office. The two detectives followed him into his office. Mr Sweeney sat down at his desk and fidgeted with the papers that were on the top of his desk.

"You want to know what I know about these murders," Mr Sweeney said while he played with a paper clip.

"We find it odd that you did not suspect anything after Carly was killed" Barnaby said "I would have thought you would have done all you could to make sure people were safe especially the women"

"I did not want people to stop coming to my club because a woman was murdered" Mr Sweeney said.

"You wanted to protect your business"

"Yes. This club is my life"

"Is your club more important then the lives of women?" Banks asked, "Is protecting your club more important then the lives of Carly, Karla and Samantha?"

"I know you must think I do not feel for those women but if word got out that a serial killer killed them near my club I would be ruined" Mr Sweeney said not looking at either DCI.

"Three women have been butchered near your club Mr Sweeney" Barnaby said "Does that not bother you?"

"Of course it does" Mr Sweeney snapped.

"If you were so concerned why did you not do anything to protect those women?"

"It is not my fault they were stupid enough to put themselves in a vulnerable position"

"Their safety was your responsibility"

"Why? Do you realize the type of women who come here? If you ask me those women got what they deserved"

"No they did not Mr Sweeney" Banks said.

"Carly, Karla, Samantha. They were all whores!"

Barnaby and Banks stood up to leave.

"We are not finished with you yet Mr Sweeney" Barnaby said "We will talk to you again so do not go anywhere"

Amanda sat on her couch with her head in her hands sobbing quietly. Ben had just told her about Samantha. The sergeant went to the kitchen to make some tea. His heat went out to the poor woman. Two of her friends were dead. Both killed by a serial killer.

"I am so sorry Amanda," he said softly as he put water into the kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

"I should have been with her last night" Amanda sobbed, "This is all my fault"

"You are not to blame"

"Yes I am"

"You should not sit here and feel sorry for yourself"

Amanda looked up at Ben anger flashing in her eyes.

"Is that what you think I am doing Sergeant?" she cried.

"You are not to blame for what happened to Samantha" Ben said as kindly as he could.

"Samantha was a good person. Who is doing these evil things?"

"That is what we are trying to find out"

Amanda got up from the couch and went and took Ben's hand.

"You are a kind man Sergeant" she said "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure" Ben said not quiet sure if he should stay or not.

"Thank you Sergeant"

Chapter Fifth teen

Barnaby found his sergeant fast asleep on Amanda's couch and Amanda in the kitchen. The Chief Inspector went over and shock his sergeant awake.

"Jones" he said "I have been looking everywhere for you"

Ben opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sorry sir" he said, "Amanda did not want to be left alone"

"We need to get back to the station," Barnaby said "There has been four murders so far and we need to come up with a new game plan"

"Sir I do not want to leave Amanda alone"

"I understand that Jones but we need you"

Ben hesitated moving from the couch.

"Jones" Barnaby said.

"Yes sir" Ben said. He called to Amanda "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes" Amanda said.

"Do you mind if I call on you later?"

"I would love that Sergeant"

Barnaby sighed. He knew flirting when he saw it. He sensed that Amanda really did like his sergeant and that Jones was beginning to like Amanda. Ben's checks looked a little flushed.

"Come on Jones" Barnaby said as they left the flat.

As the detectives entered the station Barnaby took Ben by the arm and took him into a corner so they could talk in private.

"Jones I have a special assignment for you" he said "I want you to keep a close eye on Mr Sweeney for me"

"Why sir?" Ben asked puzzled.

"I just interviewed him and I sensed something was not quiet right. I just do not trust him"

"What am I looking for?"

"Any thing suspicious. Take note of what he says, does and where he goes and then tell me. Banks and I plan on interviewing him again and we need something to go on"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby squeezed his sergeant's shoulder.

"It will be dangerous so please would you be careful. Take some PC`s with you and if you feel in any danger at all I want you to get out of there. Is that understood" Barnaby said.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

"Good because we need to solve this case fast. We may end up with more bodies. The situation had already gotten very dangerous"

"Sir"

Barnaby gave his sergeant's shoulder another squeeze. He knew what he just asked Ben to do was very dangerous and he hoped that nothing would happen to the sergeant. Barnaby planned to be close by but he did not tell his sergeant that. If the killer made one move on his friend the Chief Inspector would gladly give his life to stop him.

END OF PART THREE


End file.
